Getting Started - Advanced stats and what you will find in your house
When you scroll down, you will see your Roto (if you are interested in changing this image, click here), and if you have received any messages, you will be able to read these as well. Your important information is listed in two columns. The above picture is part of the left column. The information here is fairly straightforward. The "General Information" list is mostly information you should already know. The status icon is important because it shows if you are currently alive or not. When the plus sign is green, you are alive; when it is red, you have died and must either revive yourself or wait for a reset to occur. Your occupation is automatically a peasant upon signing up, but you can study occupations by going to the Mastery School. Your rank is where you currently stand in relation to all of the currently registerd Rotos; if you are interested in seeing how many Rotos are registered, this information is located on the left side of the login screen. Next is your friends list. If you are not a supporter, you may add up to 5 friends. If you are a supporter, you may add up to 10 friends. This is an easy way to see if your friends are online (the circle located next to the player's name will be green when that person is online), if they are alive, view his/her profile (if one is set up) and view what profession the person has chosen. It is also makes it easier to send a PM to these individuals. One advantage of having friends is when you add a person to your list and the same person adds you to his/hers, the person may join in one of your battles and help you. When this happens, it gives you a slight advantage over your opponent. This is part of the information that you will find in the right column. Your inventory consists of all of the items you start with, you find, are given to you, and buy in the store. You have the option of viewing everything, or viewing by category. Most players will find themselves going into their inventory often. When a player runs out of EN, sleeping is one way to gain more. To sleep, buy a bed from MMM. Once you have bought a bed, you can go to Miscellaneous inventory and click on the word bed. You will then have an option as to how long you wish to sleep. When you sleep, you gain EN back at a rate of two (2) per hour. If you wake up earlier than you originally planned, you will only gain 1/2 of the EN you would have earned from your sleep so far. The equipment list shows what you currently have equipped. There are a couple useful things to know about the inventory... If you click on the item (say the pistol in the above picture) that item will be unequipped. To see what you can equip, use the inventory categories above and simply clicking on the item will equip it. Also, if you have numerous weapons/enhancements, etc and do not wish to spend time researching to see what item would be the best to equip, you can click the "unequip all" link. This will then turn into an "equip all" link and the game will automatically equip the best items for you. Finally, another summary of your currency is listed, but I did not include that view because it was already explained on another page. These are the last two categories of stats you will find in your house, and these are the ones that most people are interested in. The "Game Stats" are just general information about what you have done since you started playing. Overall, these are not very important, but they can be interesting facts. There are leaderboards that show where you stand in comparison to other Rotos, plus there are weekly secret tournaments that sometimes are based on these stats. CH stand for "Coffee House" which is the instant messaging chat room specially designed for Roto-X. Karma is earned and lost based on behaviours, forum posts, and anything that someone thinks is Karma worthy. The Battle Wins/Losses show how many battles you have won and lost since sign up. People Referred is important because when you refer people, you may receive gifts. Finally, Luck has a lot to do with the game and influences many aspects from how many checks you get when you dig iin the field to how many enemies you encounter in certain areas of the game. The first section of the "Battle Stats" is just a review from the top of your screen. No other players can see the information in this section unless they hack you. The second section of "Battle Stats" is some of the most important information you will want. The categories listed help determine how you will do when you battle. The first number is based on your level (in this case level 10), and extra training completed in the mastery school. The second number is based on the items that you have equipped (so if you have no items equipped, the second number will not appear). Where to go next...